Sin of comfort
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Brittany has her heart shattered by the one male she has always thought to be there for her. What will she do when Eleanor wants to show her sister just how far she's willing to go for her family? One-shot.


**I bring all who wish to read the very first Eleitty romance on this website. To those who are offended by female/female pairing I suggest you do not read. **

**To those who wish to learn of a sad, tragic but repaired heartfilled story then you continue forward. **

**All I ask is that you are honest with your reivew and speak your mind, enjoy.**

**Also I forgot to add that Eleanor (in my personal opion) is the only one besides Theodore, of course. That deserves to be with Brittany, as I do not have anyone but Brittany alone who I could pair Theodore with (as I am a VERY BIG fan of Brittadore) None of you really care about that, but I'm just letting you know.**

* * *

><p>Brittany's mind could not understand as she walked home in the pouring rain that covered every inch of her fur and pink colored sweater.<p>

Alvin had cheated on her...Alvin Seville had been unfaithful to her with someone else, and it was not only who he cheated on her with that left her in a dazed, angry mood but rather why he had done it.

Alvin has played her for his own amusement with his own brother Simon Seville. At first Brittany was shocked beyond words, but after she had punched him right in the face and left him with a broken, bloody nose as she caught the two in bed together in nothing more than their fur, she had come to think that maybe...maybe it was for the best.

Alvin had never really taken notice to Brittany before, his eyes always seem to drift to another and he seemed to get rather annoyed when speaking to her weather it was about a topic that they both enjoyed or something different did not seem to matter.

Normally, she would not mind as this has been the way the two have been for many years but now she just been shown first hand or rather paw just how different the two truly were.

The pink sweater wearing chipette with her icy blue eyes and brown, auburn fur pulled her soaked human clothing over her form more tightly, tears running down her face as she begin to run.

Ashamed that she had pushed Theodore down the stairs on her way out of the front door in her emotional state, as he had only been trying to see what had happened to cause her to be so upset. He had done nothing to harm her and had always been there for her, even when she had never thought anyone was.

Reaching her house that she lived with her sisters and Claire Wilson, Brittany entered into the dog door underneath the original doorknob and took off her sweater, shivering as the cold wrapped around her now nude form even through her fur which did little to help her suffering.

"Brittany?" a young, sad voice spoken as Brittany looked to her left and saw Eleanor without her own light green sweater on and her eyes red as Brittany could only guess that she had been crying.

"Ellie...what are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" Brittany questioned making Eleanor shake her head with a sad sigh as she sniffed before looking her elder sister in the eyes.

"I...I called in sick. I...have been alone in the house for quite some time now. How was your study date with Alvin" she asked softly causing Brittany to cry fresh tears down her heart shaped furred face before shaking her head as she replied.

"A...awful...Ellie...Alvin cheated on me...with...with Simon!" she shouted with grief as Eleanor was forced to pad up on all four paws to her older sister and hug her, ignoring the raindrops and tears that stained her fur and made her slightly shiver.

"Britt...I...I'm so sorry. I should have known that something was going on between those two last week. Alvin looked like he just won a championship basketball game and Simon as if he had got first prize with some famous science project...those two always did seem like the type to turn over a new leaf." she spoke calmly as Brittany realized with a small gasp that Eleanor was right, Alvin never looked so happy when he and Simon had come back from singing practice, now she knew why...but why did she have to be the one to get her heart torn in two?

With a sigh of shame for not seeing this sooner, Brittany gently pushed Eleanor's paws off and held them in her own as she liked the way that the small but firm paws felt in her own, soft yet commanding paws.

Eleanor looked into her sister's eyes as Brittany sighed once more then smiled at her younger sister who could only offer a small smile back.

"So..." Brittany questioned looking Eleanor in the eyes and shaking her head before she continued "Why did you call in sick again? And what are you and Theodore up to this...heartbreaking afternoon?" she asked, wincing as she remembered pushing Theodore down the stairs in her sorrow and anger, almost breaking the poor male chipmunks spine but did nothing to help in and wish she had then before trying to hold back tears that her mind brought her after saying the last words but held them back with a swallow of spittle.

Eleanor at this point hearing her sister's question looked to the ground trying to stop herself from allowing sorrow to replace her concern for her older sister as she replied with pain lacing her tone.

"I...I called in sick because I did not want to go to work crying on the food and getting fired. Theo and I...we...we broke up" she said with a deep breath and looked up to see Brittany's shocked and confused expression.

"Y...you two broke up?" she asked rather stunned, as her mind could not fathom why the cute, and gentle as well as youngest couple of all six chipmunks would separate, in her mind Brittany could not find a reason as to why they would not find any chance to be together.

Eleanor nodded, swaying her paws which were still connected to her sister slowly who did nothing to stop her as she answered with a shrug and loud sigh.

"H...he told me that he wanted us to be nothing more than friends, the best of friends as we should have been when we met. H...he said that...he...he was in love with someone else, even though he would not tell me who. At...at first I was angry with him, I even went so far as to accuse him of cheating on me, but then I knew that Theodore would never do such a thing to me, let alone anyone else. He...he said he had been in love with this animal for a very long time and cannot rest until he pours his heart out to her...or dies trying.

Heh...I still don't understand who he is talking about but I do know this...that no matter whether we are a couple or best friends...Theodore and I will always be there for each other. I guess I have to respect him for being a gentleman to me all these years, even though it's who he is." she said pausing to catch her breath before continuing, but not before Brittany walked them both to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"I...I never thought that the two of us could be nothing more than lovers...guess it goes to show you how cruel fate really is?" she chuckled with a small grin before frowning with a loud sigh as Brittany took her younger sister into her arms and held her against her own chest allowing Eleanor to speak softly.

"Brittany...you'll never leave me...right?" she asked softly only making Brittany hold her younger sister tighter into her arms before she replied.

"You know I never will" as she kissed Eleanor's forehead making the female chipmunk look at her surprised before looking deep into Brittany's eyes and with no way to explain the feeling over her own emotions kissed her oldest sister on the lips for a mere three seconds.

Pulling away she was expecting a harsh look and rebuke from her or getting thrown off the couch but instead saw that Brittany had her eyes close and was stroking her younger sisters upper back fur without knowing such before opening them and slowly licking her lips, enjoying the watermelon lip gloss that Eleanor had worn with a small blink of her eyes as she grabbed her sister by the fur on her chest and brought them closer together for another kiss, Eleanor moaning into the kiss while their minds filled with strong desires of lust and greed for the other.

Eleanor did not understand how this happened; she knew that what she did was nothing more than an accident. A mistake to get rid of the loneliness and sadness that gripped her heart, part of her wanted to pull away, to say that what they were doing was wrong.

And yet...another part, one that clouded her mind said that nothing was wrong with physically comforting her sister in time of need.

Brittany was heartbroken as she herself was, there should be nothing wrong with relieving...stress off the other's form, was there?

Before she could answer her own question, Brittany moaned as she opened he mouth to allow Eleanor's tongue to slip into her mouth as Eleanor slowly smirked, nothing was wrong with comfort in time of suffering at all in her mind and proceed to allow the two of them into a passionate afternoon of lust and desire, trying to heal the heartbreak of their own lives.

* * *

><p>Eleanor opened her eyes softly, blinking with a grin on her face before noticing that Brittany was waking up as well and looked at a stain that had appeared on the couch below because of the two females...actions.<p>

Yawning loudly, the eldest sister closed her mouth then smiled seeing Eleanor had awakened.

"Hey Ellie" Brittany whispered softly making Ellie giggle before speaking.

"Yes, Brittany?" she asked then sighed in content as Brittany kissed her on the lips and blinked slowly, trying to allow her emotions to be explained in words.

"Thanks for showing me that I'm not alone in this world...it means a lot to me, I'm serious" she said softly allowing Eleanor to respond with a simple.

"I know you are and you're welcome, anything for my sister, right? I'm always here for you" making Brittany blush but nod as she moved Eleanor away from her and jumped off the couch before stretching her tired limbs causing Eleanor to rest her head on a paw with her elbow on the cushion.

"Where are you going, Britt?" Eleanor asked with confusion and worry in her voice as Brittany sighed loudly then looked up at Eleanor with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm going to try to make amends for my sins...call it...a down payment on correcting who I allowed myself to become" she answered making Eleanor confused but also understanding a part of what she meant.

"How are you going to do that?" she questioned to which Brittany's only replied was.

"By following my heart like I should have done in the first place" as she leaned forward, kissed Eleanor on the lips once more then rushed outside without her sweater to see that the rain had stopped and the sun was shining but this did nothing to hinder her from her goal in mind as Jeanette and Claire was just coming home from work.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette yelled to her sister as Brittany answered back.

"To talk to Theodore!" making the two confused as to what the female teen could want with the young, shy male chipmunk but did not question it anymore before walking to the house, not seeing Eleanor who had moved from the couch to the front window with a loud sigh and a smile.

She had known all along that Theodore and Brittany had a special place in each other's heart and she would do nothing but bless the two a happy and long life together.

She had also lied to Brittany, for she knew all along that Brittany was the female who Theodore held very close to his own heart and wanted more then a friendship with the young chipette, and for that...she could not stand in the way of her best friend's hearts desire and passion for her oldest sister.

Eleanor was no saint but she knew that if she had to have one sin that she enjoyed...it was comforting her eldest sister in her time of need...and she would gladly do so again.


End file.
